The Hitch Hiker's Guide to DBZ
by Mad Stickwoman 523
Summary: This is a Dragonball Z/Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy crossover, I don't really know why I wrote this, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. Arthur and Ford find themselves in the middle of a Gohan/Vegeta spar, what could happen? R&R please!


The Hitch Hiker's Guide to DBZ  
  
By Mad Stickwoman 523  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, never have owned, and never will own the wonderful Dragonball Z or The Hitch Hiker's Guide to The Galaxy.  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me for this! I just had the idea when I was sitting in bed reading the Guide and I happened to look up at one of my gorgeous, gorgeous DBZ posters. I thought, 'Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if Arthur, Ford and their towels were somehow transported into the Dragonball Z universe?' And, here it is, probably my worst fic ever, The Hitch Hiker's Guide to DBZ! Bwahahahaha! I apologise ion advance for any OOC-ness.  
  
~*~ = Scene/time change ~Person's thoughts~ "Person speaking" [Author's notes]  
  
*****  
  
~Oh no.~ thought Arthur Dent as he found himself lying on his backside in the middle of a desert. ~Not again.~ He looked to his left and saw Ford Prefect lying there, still unconscious by the looks of it.  
  
Now, this had been a curious day. Arthur, Ford, Trillian and Zaphod had just typed in some co-ordinates to try and get to Stavromueller Beta, Arthur hated to admit it, but he had been obsessed with finding the place ever since the little incident with Agrajag, and everyone had been getting sick of it. He heard Ford Prefect groan as the Betelgeusian sat up.  
  
"Arthur," he began, "do you have any idea where we are?" Arthur shook his head. He let out a surprised yelp as the earth shook.  
  
"I think the same sort of thing happened," said Arthur, "as the time I was redirected by Agrajag, I told you about it, didn't I?" Ford nodded and fell over as the ground shook again and a beam of light burnt the ground a few feet away from his left hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"You'll have to do better than that Vegeta!" Vegeta scowled. It had been four years since the Cell games and Kakarrot's brat had been getting stronger by the day. The boy gave the prince a strong uppercut to the jaw and flew up to punch him back to the ground. Vegeta hit the dusty soil with a thump, leaving a large crater. He got back up and flew above Gohan.  
  
"Rapid Fire!" The numerous blasts hit the general area where Gohan was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah!" Arthur screamed as more of the strange lights landed around he and Ford. He bent over and covered his head with his arms.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ford shouted over the noise of the explosions.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta! Stop, I think I heard something!" Vegeta stopped and listened. He heard a small yelp from the ground. "I think there are people down there!" Gohan flew down to the ground and saw a man in a dressing gown cowering with his hands over his head and a small man with a satchel. The small man saw Gohan.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here? This is private property, it's dangerous!" The man studied Gohan, taking in the blond hair, the golden eyes, the muscular frame and the strange armour. He looked about fourteen or fifteen.  
  
"Well, I'm Ford Prefect, and this is Arthur Dent, we don't know what we're doing here, we were redirected by teleport!" Gohan powered down back to normal and Ford jumped back a bit.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Do you mean, where do I come from, or where were we redirected from?" Gohan sighed. ~Why do people always ask so many questions?~  
  
"Just give me both."  
  
"Well, I'm from Betelgeuse, and Arthur here is from Earth, where are we anyway?"  
  
"If you want to know what planet, this is Earth. I'm Gohan Son, and Vegeta should be over there somewhere...Vegeta! I think you should see this!" A short man with gravity defying hair walked up with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What is it brat?"  
  
"These guys say they were redirected by teleport or something, the one in the tatty dressing gown is Arthur was it? And the other one is, Ford?" Ford nodded. "This is Vegeta, he's from Vegeta-sei."  
  
Ford took a small box out of his satchel, on the front, in big, friendly letters; it had the words 'DON'T PANIC'. Gohan raised an eyebrow and walked behind Ford to examine the strange thing.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy." Gohan furrowed his eyebrows slightly and studied it. With the cover off, it looked like a small computer, with lots of buttons. "Vegeta-sei, was it?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ah ha! I got it! 'Vegeta-sei was a small planet inhabited by a species called Saiyans. The Saiyans were powerful warriors. It was a hot planet, with quite a few nightclubs. The best one, in our opinion, was "Super Saiyan". It is too late to visit, however, as the planet was destroyed by Emperor Frieza.' Does that sound about right?" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Yes. Even though I preferred the 'Golden Zarbon', hated the name though. Favouritism on Frieza's part." Gohan stared at Vegeta and sweat-dropped.  
  
"So, you're a Saiyan?" Vegeta nodded, and so did Gohan. "The kid too?"  
  
"The kid has a name!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Gohan was it?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"I think Bulma would like to meet you, can you fly?" Ford and Arthur shook their heads, as Arthur thought it would be very difficult to find something to distract him in this desert. Gohan picked up Ford and Vegeta grabbed Arthur. They flew off to Capsule Corp. with ford desperately hanging on to Gohan's neck.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: What did I tell you? Rubbish! Absolute rubbish! But hey, it was fun to write. Review and tell me if you want more, if I should take this back down immediately, if it was good, bad, could have been better, what? I warn you, this WILL focus more on the DBZ side of things as I have more experience with it. Well, just please REVIEW! Even if it is to flame me, I practically live on reviews, it's not that hard, just click on the little button down there and type a few words. That should about do it... anything else? No, I don't think so, but anyway, I know that was really bad, but do you see me caring? Hell no! So just review and tell me what you think.  
  
Mad Stickwoman 523  
  
O-¦--[ 


End file.
